


Reminisce

by Dragon Slayer Ornstein (Zerodas)



Category: Dark Souls I
Genre: Daydreaming, Explicit Sexual Content, Lust, M/M, Masturbation, Memories, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 19:32:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerodas/pseuds/Dragon%20Slayer%20Ornstein





	Reminisce

He stood perched at his balcony that overlooked the inside of the cathedral, still vigilant as ever. Though, even he knew what a trivial task it was. He glanced over at Smough in the balcony opposite him. Why he was ever stationed with someone so crude was beyond Ornstein. He was once captain of the armies of Lord Gwyn and a ferocious slayer of dragons; now essentially reduced to guard duty with this glutton. Ornstein signaled over to Smough that he was going to go on his scheduled rounds of the castle and gracefully dropped to the floor below, exiting through one of the nearby archways. Ornstein shuddered, relishing any chance he could to be out of the same room as Smough. After all, he knew of Smough’s cannibalistic tendencies, and didn’t want to be around should he get hungry. They may have been stationed together, but Ornstein knew he could never trust this new partner of his.

The castle was quiet these days. The small clinking noises of his armor as he walked seemed almost ten times louder as his metal-clad footsteps echoed through the corridors. These were the very same corridors he and Artorias used to take through the castle, Ornstein recalled - how in these very halls, they talked at length about everything from battle strategy to their personal struggles. These layers of white stone and marble held many memories, and even years later they spoke louder to him in the silence of everything he missed.

Thoughts of the Wolf Knight he fought valiantly beside flooded his mind as he still continued his patrol. Through his distraction, Ornstein suddenly paused. Now aware of his surroundings, he found himself in a place rather familiar, though neglected shamefully so. When did he even enter this room? He didn’t even realize he was so deep rooted in his memories. He glanced at the large bed with the royal blue bedspread, recognizing the pattern sewn in with brilliant white thread. It was the same as on his cowl. This room… this was Artorias’ living quarters.

It must have been by some instinct that Ornstein found himself here without even having been aware of it. He never would have come here on his own willingly otherwise, but now that he was here, he remembered. Every single detail about his former brother in arms - things he tried desperately to forget, but even years past Artorias’ time, their bond still was felt strongly in Ornstein’s heart.

Through this warming nostalgia, Ornstein suddenly felt a strange discomfort. He glanced downward- No… it couldn’t be. Laying his spear against the wall, he started undoing the straps that held the lower chainmail underneath his armor in place. Letting the straps fall loose, he held the waist band and gently pulled down. Ornstein was almost taken aback as his erection suddenly sprung forth from his trousers. When?..How?.. His eyes fixed on his own cock, he watched it twitch with every pulse of his heartbeat. Had merely thinking about Artorias gotten him this hard? It had been so long that this sensation was almost unrecognizable to Ornstein.

  
He sat himself on the edge of the bed as he continued to stare at it, like it was some foreign object he was unfamiliar with. A tinge of embarrassment ran through him as he wondered what to do about it. It continued to throb with anticipation. There was no sense in returning to his patrol in this condition- to feel the discomfort in his loins the rest of the evening, or to have it found out by one of the Silver Knights or even Smough was beyond unacceptable. The only logical conclusion was to take care of it quickly.

He removed the golden gauntlet from his right hand and set it next to him on the bed. He reached down and hesitantly wrapped his fingers around his hard cock. He paused for but a moment, but then gently began stroking it, applying a slight pressure on the nerve that ran along the underside of it. His ab muscles suddenly tightened as he curled forward. It had been so long that merely touching it had sent a wave of pleasure shuddering through him. It took him a few more strokes and some concentrated breathing to finally get a rhythm to it.

He continued to rub at a slow pace. His breathing had become hard and heavy as he felt the warmth start to grow through him. Looking back down at it, he saw he had already started to leak pre-cum over his fingers. Letting it drip downward, he felt the liquid coat his dick – the warm and wet feeling it created - imagining it almost like it was Artorias’ mouth around it making it so. Artorias… letting himself fall back in the folds of the comforter, Ornstein now laid flat on the bed as he continued to work around his shaft. His other hand gripped tightly at the sheets as he sped up. His breathing now very erratic, with eyes firmly shut. His muscles tensed firmer and tighter, his lower body burning with an intense pleasurable heat now. He knew he was close. Almost without warning, the sensation shot through him – his shoulders thrown back as his torso suddenly arched, his toes curling as his legs swung wide, and a sharp gasp of pleasure he desperately tried to muffle.

He laid still now, breathing ruggedly as he waited for the feeling to dissipate. Finally gaining what little composure was left, he sat back up. He leaned his left hand on his thigh as he still struggled to gain breath. Glancing back down, he held his palm up and spread his fingers, staring intently at his right hand now glistening white with his own cum. Ornstein was in disbelief. Never before had it ever been that intense. He could feel the sweat that had built up in his armor start to chill him, helping relieve the last lingering heat he still felt emanating.

As he sat there with composure finally regain, though his cock still out, he knew he had some serious thinking to do about what just occurred. But as reality began to set back in, he realized his inner reflection would have to wait. He still had his duty to return to, and he no longer knew how long he had left Smough by himself. Grabbing a nearby hand towel laid next to a washbasin on the nightstand, Ornstein wiped his had clean and brushed the remaining cum his tip. Now satisfied, he tucked it back under the waist band as he redid the chainmail straps. Standing up and grabbing his discarded spear, he took one final look back into the room of his friend before retreating back into the hall. His still lingering thoughts about his knight companion would have to remain in that room with the past.


End file.
